1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to golf clubs and more particularly to a golf putter adapted for one hand putting of a golf ball for elderly or handicapped golfers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sport of golf has experienced ever increasing popularity due to the fact that persons of virtually any age, regardless of their athletic prowess or physical handicaps, may participate in the game. In the play of the game of golf it has been determined that the putter club is the single most important club used in the play of the game. Putters come in many different types of designs with it being found that the most accurate type of putter is that of the croquet type or pendulum type with the putting being accomplished by the pendulum type movement of the club between an individual's legs with the individual facing the direction in which the ball is to be putted. However, this style of putting between an individual's legs was ruled illegal by golf societies with it being required that a golfer putt with both feet on the same side of the ball.
In addition, while special clubs have been designed for use by elderly or handicapped persons in need of assistance, such clubs are difficult for the person to use during putting in order to obtain any accuracy such that the elderly or handicapped person is provided with still a greater handicap due to lack of appropriately designed putting clubs permitting efficient putting by such handicapped persons.
In an effort to overcome the aforementioned shortcomings, a pendulum type golf putter was conceived of and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,668 issued to Flege. This device; however, has limitations in that the use of the pendulum type putter requires a pivotal movement of the user at the shoulder with the positioning of the hand with respect to the direction of ball movement being critical. Additionally, the contacting face of the pendulum putter disclosed in the '668 patent is of a limited dimension which may readily result in an off line putt. The pendulum putter of the '668 patent includes a fixed grip portion directed substantially in alignment with the putter face as well as a semi-circular band which rest against the arm of the user. Clearly, it is of absolute necessity that the user be able to align their hand in the exact direction of the line of the putt in order to ensure that the face of the putter contacts the ball perfectly. Should the user be unable to maintain their hand and wrist in such position, the path of travel of the ball will be inaccurate. This is exaggerated by the fact that the putter head is in the form of an elongated rectangular mallet. Likewise, should the user be unable to create a pendulum motion with their shoulder, it will be virtually impossible for the user to accomplish the appropriate putting stroke.
Clearly, there is a need for a golf putter which can be readily used by elderly and handicapped individuals not only for the purposes of putting accurately, but also for support prior to, during and after the putting stroke.